bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Stains
Act 1 The forests of the Rukongai were calm and quiet, billowing lightly in light of the soft winds. A bleak gray sky moved gently above the landscape, the possible sign of a storm on it's way. Within the forest, however, things seemed to be much darker. A dark blur was flying through the high limbs of the trees, landing on one limb only to propel themselves to the next. It moved with such speeds, that it's form would be nigh impossible to make up with the naked eye. Finally, after several more minutes of this high speed movement, the figure stopped on top of one of the limbs. She was a young, petite woman who wore a traditional Stealth-Force attire, mask and all. Her green eyes scanned the ground beneath her, searching for anything suspicious. "Crap." she quietly muttered underneath her mask. "There isn't anything down here. The Commander might have sent me in a wrong direction but... no, she has to know what she's doing." she thought to herself, still looking through the grass and rocks underneath her tree. Quickly, she resumed her speedy movement through the tree tops. "Hell, even if she was wrong, I couldn't do anything to tell her about it except go all the way back, and she'd kill me for doing that..." '' ---- In the meantime, there was a petite woman who, clad in the attire of a shinigami, quickly and effortlessly blitzed throughout the small swamp that she was present in. Her facial expression was determined, and she would allow no place for distracts here. After a few seconds, the woman stopped. Picking up a cellphone-like device, she dialed in a number; the device was a . As it rang slightly, the number she was calling picked up. With a cheerful voice exuding from the recipient of the call, he shouted, "Ah, Suì-Fēng-san! What may I do for you?" The caller, Suì-Fēng, had immediately donned a sour facial expression. "Shut up, Urahara! Now tell me, where the hell are these Quincy?" "Patience, patience." Kisuke simply responded jovially, "I will be coming in just a moment, my Senkaimon is being readied. In the meantime, please scour the area properly. Kishiro Arashi, another agent, will be scavenging with you shortly." "No, don't send him here. The swamp is barren. I will go to my lieutenant; Kishiro may be sent towards the other location that you have gathered." Suì-Fēng said quickly, before heading off to her lieutenant towards the west. "Roger that, ma'am." Kisuke said with a slight grin, as he put on his hat and stepped through the Senkaimon he made. "Commander?" the young voice of Suì-Fēng's Lieutenant said over her earpiece almost immediately after Kisuke had logged off. Her voice conveyed an attempt at sounding professional, but it would be clear to one as experienced as Suì-Fēng that she was quite nervous, as evidenced by the occasional stammer in her tone. It had been this way for some time, at least for her. Having been handpicked by Suì-Fēng out of nearly three-hundred candidates to be her Second-in-Command of the Stealth Force, the pressure she felt on her shoulders was like a boulder. Even more unnerving to her was the fact that her very first mission, ''this mission, was to accompany her Commander in the search for surviving Quincy of the Blood War that had happened nearly a year ago. She still remember the haunting recounts of what even one of these Quincy was capable of, and it was something she hoped she wouldn't have to experience again. "I'm here and the drop point, waiting on you." she continued. "I still haven't seen any evidence of unusual Reishi fluctuations in the area. Our intel might have been off..."